grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy Lee
Samantha "Sammy" Lee was a student at Grange Hill from 2005 to 2008, played by Holly Mann (later credited as Holly Mai). She made her first appearance in episode 1 of series 28 and made her final appearance in episode 20 of series 31. Sammy's best friends are Chloe Moore, Andrea O'Malley and Alison Simmons and her friends are Alex Pickering, Tigger Johnson and Ed Booth. Her crushes include Ed and Alex. Character History 'Series 28 (2005)' Sammy arrives at Grange Hill with Andrea O'Malley and Chloe Moore and they are dubbed as the Wannabees. They take Alex Pickering's toy spaceship, but run off when it lands on Mr Malachy. Sammy brings in some sweets from her dad's shop as they are past their sell by date and Chloe says they could start their own tuckshop and make 100% profit. Sammy, Chloe and Andrea start the tuckshop when Sammy brings some sweets. Sammy is worried if a teacher sees them and they make a couple of pound in the space of a few minutes. Sammy, Chloe and Andrea plant their sweets in Tigger's locker. They tell Mr Malachy the sweets are Alex's and that Tigger took them off him. Mr Malachy gives the sweets back to Alex, but Sammy, Chloe and Andrea later retrieve them back. Sammy, Chloe and Andrea later tease Alex about using the healthy tuckshop and they make fun of his weight. In English for their advertising project, Sammy teams up with Chloe and Andrea. When they find Mrs Lawrence's laptop trolley, Sammy, Chloe and Andrea decide to do the tuck shop on the move. Sammy brings in more sweets to school, but she tells Chloe and Andrea that her dad won't allow her to do it much longer because it is his living. Sammy points out to Chloe that they would pay her dad's share and they haven't paid him a penny for the sweets. In ICT, Tigger almost tells on Sammy and her friends tuckshop, but luckily for them, Mr Malachy doesn't believe him. Outside the toilets, Chloe and Andrea give the sweets to Sammy and disappear into the toilet when they see Mr Malachy coming. Mr Malachy spots Sammy and says that she has undermined his healthy eating innitiative and deprived the school of funding. Sammy promises to stop selling sweets. On the day of the bike ride, Sammy and Andrea wonder why Chloe is doing the bike ride with only 3 sponsors. On the course, Chloe pretends to injure herself and Mr Fox says if Sammy completes the course, he will sign her sponsor form. Back at school, Chloe reveals she had sponsors all along, with one set being for her new wardrobe campaign and Sammy is suprised that Chloe is technically stealing. Sammy goes on the adventure week and Chloe shows Sammy and Andrea the sweets she has nought along to sell. To prevent everyone from hunting stuff to eat so they can sell the sweets, they distract the animals and take things people have collected. Everyone confronts Sammy, Chloe and Andrea and they can either give them their sweets for nothing or not be allowed in the dorm. Mr Fox uses his binoculars to find the reason why no one wants nettle soup and he sees Sammy, Chloe and Andrea giving sweets. When Miss Adams and Mr Fox ask everyone for a suggestion on a suitable punishment, Alex suggests they prepare tomorrow's dinner and Mr Fox shows them how to fillet a fish, which makes Sammy, Chloe and Andrea feel ill. Later, Sammy, Chloe and Andrea are determined to get Alex back. Mr Fox and Miss Adams take the kids to a maize maze and Sammy goes around with Chloe and Andrea. They meet Alison and Sammy offers for her to come with them. Sammy and Alison drift off from Chloe and Andrea and after much confusion, Sammy and Alison are the first to get to the centre and they both recieve the prize, which is a compass each. After Alex's recent suicide attempt, Sammy, Chloe and Andrea are hauled up in front of Mrs Bassinger for their part in bullying Alex. She lets them off with a warning, but insists they write a letter of apology to Alex anf help raise the profile of anti-bullying. When Andrea's sister, Dawn, finds out that Andrea was involved in bullying, Andrea is forced into volunteering herself, Sammy and Chloe to be community helpers. To help with the premiere of My Fair Lady, Miss Lawrence tells Sammy, Chloe and Andrea that they are to help in the playground to greet parents and show them where to park. Even though the car park is free, Chloe comes up with thd idea of charging for parking. At the end, they are delighted when they have managed to make £66 and they are confused when Miss Lawrence finds out and she congratulates the girls as that is what community cohesion is about and they are forced to give up the cash. 'Series 29 (2005)' Sammy, Chloe and Andrea take the toilet roll from the portal loo to sell. In registratoon, the class sre discussing the toilet situation, which then descends into conversation about trees and what wood is used for and Sammy brings up toilet roll. Andrea, Chloe and Sammy open a book on sho will win the G1 races. Chloe tries to get everyone to bet on Alison so they wouldn't have to pay out, but when Chloe sees how gooc Alex is, Sammy tells her he is good with racing cars as well as Alison. Sammy has to look for her PE kit, which is lost but she can't find it. Sammy retrieves her PE kit from lost property and that gives Chloe the idea to claim stuff from lost property and sell if on the Grange Exchange. Sammy doesn't like the idea. When Chloe sells a CD player from lost property fof £7, she gets Sammy to meet the person. Sammy is met by Max Humphries, who takes the CD player without paying. Chloe and Andrea aren't thrilled when they discover what happened. Chloe realises that to make money they need to get things that will sell. Sammy realises that she means that they will steal. Chloe and Andrea are ignoring Sammy. Chloe spots an ipod on a near table and tells Sammy to get it. Sammy doesn't want to take it, so Chloe does and tells Sammy to find other mates. Sammy asks Chloe and Andrea if they have still fallen out with her and they say it depends on whether she will help them sell the ipod. Later, Sammy agrees to help them with the ipod. A few days later, Chloe tells Sammy that it is the day she will be claiming the ipod, but Sammy is still uncertain about it. Dawn O'Malley sees her ipod for sale on the exchange and uses a fake name. Dawn gets Sammy to read something on the back, which is Dawn's name snd Sammy is reported to Miss Adams. Sammy tearfully admits to a siprised Miss Adams that she was responsible, which is filmed by Chloe and Andrea. Alison comforts Sammy and Sammy tells Andrea and Chloe to stop sending nasty texts and rumours. Miss Adams overhears and gives Andrea and Chloe detention. Sammy witnesses Alex take one of the prizes fof the enterprise competition as he is being bullied by Max and Matthew Humphries. Sammy tells Alison and they both find Alex. Sammy tells Alex that she was bullied by Andrea and Chloe and both she and Alison persuade Alex to give it back. 'Series 30 (2007)' When Sammy and Alison see cameras set up by Tigger and Ed, they tell Sammy and Alison that they are ghost hunting and trying to capture the ghost of Baz Wainwright. Chloe tells Sammy, Alison, Tigger and Ed that Emma Bolton is bullimic. Later, Sammy, Alison, Ed and Tigger are watching footage from the hall in the CLC to see if they can see anything to do with Baz. Sammy uses an old custom of laying money out for the dead and Sammy uses bits of paper with different currencies on them. Sammy, along with Alison, Ed and Tigger, are planning to get in the school after hours to look for Baz's ghost and they plan on filming it. Sammy and Alison hide out of view, waiting for the staff to leave before they can use the alarm fob. Once inside, they set up various traps. The 4 of them are freaked out when they see a ball bouncing and wind chimes sounding. The next day, they are worried about what is going to happen and Taylor Mitchell gives them a stern talking to, however he decides not to take any further action as it wasn't long ago that he was a pupil. At the dance competition, Sammy is wearing contact lenses, which she got as an early birthday present. She is breaking them in and cannot see clearly and she mistakes the lounge for the ladies toilets. She and Alison are amazed to see the array of food and drink and they help themselves to the wine. Sammy gets slightly drunk and gets cheeky to Max Humphries, who tells her that she is underage. Sammy attends the school prom on the last day of term. 'Series 31 (2008)' On their first day, Sammy and Alison catch up as they didn't see much of each other in the summer. Ed, Alex and Tigger do a go slow protest in PE and Sammy tells Alison they should tell the boys what they are doing is stupid. Sammy reckons the boys will listen to her because she is pretty. Year 7's Gyngell and Clooney stop Sammy and Alison on the run and Clooney has a crush on them both and cheekily asks for their phone numbers. Sammy and Alison arrive back at school and Mr McDonnell asks Sammy and Alison if they have seen the boys and Chloe and Andrea. When the noys still haven't returned, Sammy and Alison tell Mr McDonnell about the boys protest. On Alison's birthday, Sammy gives her a present whilst the boys forgot. Ed and Tigger trick Sammy to wiping something on her face without realising, but Alison points it out for her and Sammy is sick of their immature behaviour. Alex prepares a birthday surprise for Alison, but Sammy unexpectedly turns up and sees the effort Alex has put in. Sammy and Alex take the cake Alex made into school for Alison. Sammy is upset with Alison when the birthday video from Tigger as she sees Alison and Ed kissing and Sammy admitted she had a crush on him. Alison dumps Ed. Sammy decides to ditch her glasses and wear mascara so Alex would notice her. Sammy is being laughed at by the Year 6's, but Alex points out her mascara has run and gives her a tissue. Year 6 pupil, Serena Sulli's, low opinion of the school and Alex is reduced even further when she apparently witnesses Alex bullying Sammy, but he is just helping with her contact lenses. Once the lenses are out, Alex tells Sammy that she doesn't need them. When Alex is under pressure due to his exam, Sammy decides to introduce him to Tai Chi. Sammy's idea worked as Alex did well in his exam. Alex and Ed are set for a wrestling match over Sammy. Sammy finds out the match is just a scam and she tells them that if they don't forget the match, she will never speak to them again and Alex agrees. When Chloe makes fun of Serena's dyslexia, Alex decides to hold a bullies court. Sammy tells Chloe that what she said was unacceptable as Serena his a learning disorder. At the end of the day, Sammy congratulates Alex on how the bully court worked out. Alison tells Sammy she reckons Alex fancies him, but Alex is involved in a second life type game. Sammy and Alison create an avatar and use a magazine to create a persona so they can talk to Alex. Sammy and Alison realise that the magazine they are reading contains Patsy's life. Alex asks Sammy to his house for coffee and cake and Sammy accepts. Sammy attends the prom at school, but they are evacuated when there is a bomb scare. Appearances Gallery Category:Pupils Category:Characters